Help:Ask a Beypedian
a Beypedian|action=edit&section=new}} Click here to start a new discussion thread Big Bang Pegasis DX Set Does the Big Bang Pegasis DX Set defently 'come with a Bey Point Card? 'Cause when I got Galaxy, he was supposed to come with a Bey Point Card it didn't come with one... -Gingka and Co. 19:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, the Big Bang Pegasis DX Set definitely comes with a BeyPoint card. I don't think the Galaxy Pegasis DX Set came with a BeyPoint Card, maybe it was fake? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3]] [Talk to Me!] 19:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Recoil? What does Recoil mean. Like, what is it on metal? -Gingka and Co. 11:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Recoil is simply how much backforce something takes. For example, A Twisted Tempo 145WD vs a Ray Striker D125CS, Striker gets sent flying backwards after it's attack, which is recoil. This recoil can be used to create some great finishing moves and smash attacks though :D [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 11:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Spray Paint Where can i get spray paint to fix my galaxy wheel? EgyptianDuelist0000 04:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Try looking at places like eBay or Amazon, I'm sure they have spray paint and next time, please remember to put a headline, and your question before your signature. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Japanese Battles Hey, in the Japanese Beyblade, when they're in battles, they usually say: "Ikair Pegasus!" or "Ikair Unicorno!" so, what does that "ikair" (however you spell it) means? I like the sound of it but I wish I just knew what it ment... -Gingka and Co. 21:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Kenta a Legend Blader? In episode 123 of the Metal Saga (The Legend of Nemisis' Revival - 4D), didn't Dunamis say that Kenta was a Legend Blader? If he is then I can't belive it! -Gingka and Co. 11:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : At this point it seems unlikely. Sharpening Skills since 1997 21:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Bey Cleaning Before I try, does Metal Polish make a Bey's Metal Wheel shiny? -Gingka and Co. 14:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone on this wiki make their own custom bey parts? 00:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hasbro Name Changes Why did Hasbro change Unicorno to Striker, Pegasis to Pegasus and Persues to Destroyer? I just don't see what's wrong with Unicorno, Persues and Pegasis. I see why they changed Screw, Hell and the others but I don't get what's wrong with Unicorno, Pegasis and Persues. -Gingka and Co. 15:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ :They might have changed Unicorno to Striker to be more appealing to boys, because in popular culture, Unicorns are really affiliated with girls. They might have changed Pegasis to Pegasus as Pegasus is the mythological figure it's based on and "Pegasus" is it's usual name, and they might have changed Perseus to Destroyer to become more boy-appealing and well... search "Perseus" on Google Images, and you'll know another possible reason. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Theacetiger 14:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC)What is the special move of Kronos??? What is the special move of Kronos And Vari Ares The Shapeless Blader In Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 25, at the end of Massamune and Chris' battle, what happened to Blitz Unicorno? It looked like Phantom Orion ate him! I find that kinda funny but what acually happened? Does Massamune get Unicorno back? -Gingka and Co. 15:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) IS CHRIS FROM 4D A BAD GUY? 14:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) He seems like due to him be a scary Blader to go up against. Just remember to add a title when you ask a question. -Gingka and Co. 18:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) This piece was coegnt, well-written, and pithy. best beys which is the best'' stamina type'' bey, attack type bey, defense typ''e bey and balance type'' bey??? 10:01, December 7, 2011 (UTC) which is the most powerful bey in metal fusion? storm pegusus 05:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Hades and Diablo Nemesis and Random booster Vol. 9+ First,i wanted to ask about the Random Booster Vo. 9 Fusion Hades.I know Fusion Hades is an excellent bey to use.But what about Midnight Scorpio and Torch Gemios?Does that put this booster at a disadvantage?Is it a booster to buy or not?Now, about Fusion Hades.I know its advantages but would it be good to switch the AD145 Spin Track?Also,do you think it would be good to make Fusion Hades a left-spin bey since its Rubber Frame is full of rubber?Finally,Diablo Nemesis.Do you think its weight is a disadvantage?Will it be an advantage if he faced Fusion Hades since it weighs 62 grams?Finally,would you call this bey the best? stamina Is stamina better for a beyblade because when I faced a friend of mines Ray Lacerta WA130HF with my Thermal Striker D125CS my bey won, but Ray Lacerta has better attack and defense but worse stamina how did rago become a legend blader? his bey wasn't hit by a star fragment. best combination what is the best combination you can make with lightning ldrago,earth eagle and flame libra 13:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Beyblade Logo even if beyblade metal fury wasn't released in english why was the logo created? 10:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Diablo Nemisis X:D - Smash or Recoil? From what I have seen of the on line videos of Diablo Nemesis X:D, it appears to have a LOT of smash. With the weight of Diablo, the gaps in the attack mode, and that it can massively KO Twisted Tempo in X:D Sharp mode, it seems to have a great deal of smash. Am I correct or is that just a bunch of well-timed recoil 21:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Kenta legend blader Is it possible that the crack in L-Drago’s face worsens and renders it temporarily un-useable, so Ryuga gives the star fragment to kenta so sagitterio can evolve and he can be a legend blader? It would be cool in my opinion. is that possible? or am i just crazy? 01:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) would galaxy work well if it were heavier? 21:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Is kreis going to have bad stamina in defense mode when the metal frame shifts due to the loss in momentum? In attack mode it has a roughly 6 ½ min solo spin time. Which would be the best mode to use? Please tell me how to add freinds Imad1234 08:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC)